The present embodiments relate to a movement system for moving an object.
In many medical applications, the positioning of an object along a linear axis or the rotation of an object about a rotational axis plays an important role. For such applications, a high degree of positional accuracy is frequently required. As a direct detection of the position of the object is frequently complex, it is advantageous (e.g., for cost reasons) to use a rotational angle sensor on a drive shaft of a drive that is used for moving the object in order to determine a displacement or a rotation of the object and thereby indirectly a position of the object. Such rotation sensors are often provided for regulating the rotational speed of the motor.
A drawback is that the drive train between the drive and the moved object may include a plurality of transmission elements, and each of these elements incorporates certain errors, such as, for example, dimensional tolerances, reverse play or a certain capacity for expansion. Therefore, a detection of the position of the object by determining a rotational angle on the drive shaft is associated with relatively significant measuring errors. If such a detection of the position is used for positioning an object, the target position at which the object is actually located also incorporates a corresponding error relative to the reference position.